Shrouding Demons
by CarishTale
Summary: AU. Life in Berk is dark and depressing. There isn't anyone truly good left, not even his dad. Burdened by a curse, what Hiccup only wants are answers and freedom. Jack is the blessing. HiJack.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad. **

**This story is dedicated to my 'big sister' amoechan. I hope you like it! And I'm so sorry if it is short. **

* * *

_When the days are cold_

* * *

One of the strongest winter storms ever to hit land had slammed the Isle of Berk head on. It was marked by intense sub-zero winds forcing the citizens of Berk to seek protection from their heavily built houses. White-washed slopes of deep snow here and there, icicles hanging along the eaves of the houses, massive ice chunks floated down the docks. It would have looked beautiful if it weren't for the eerie shadows looming on the walls of the houses.

The night fell and the darkness swept across the village obscuring any light coming from indoors. All in all, it looked like a ghost town with no one in sight but reflecting images of the shadows dancing in the moonlight.

It was a quiet evening. With nothing more than soft hoots from an owl and hefty howls of winds, Berk gave off an impression of an abandoned island. However, the sullen atmosphere was broken with an ear-splitting roar that awoken the birds perched on the trees. They begun to fly away, their wings fluttering madly, they were clearly afraid.

Such disturbance caused many of the inhabitants to perk their ears up at the terrifying sound. But to some extent, Hiccup and the people of Berk were quite accustomed to the roar.

With a sigh, Stoick groaned, "Another unfortunate drake."

Inside the Haddock household, a massive teal dragon was sprawled on the floor near the fire pit. Its stubby limbs and long skinny tail were hidden under its large body. The bluish-green scales on its back gleamed as the moonlight coming from the window illumined it. Beautiful, that was until the reptile yawned displaying a wide mouth that came with a series of sharp teeth.

Cracking an eye open, Stoick stared at the figure across it as if he was expecting a reply. "Well, what do you say Hiccup?"

The figure, well hidden underneath the large masses of shadows in the room, snorted. One would not deny the fact that the figure was just as dark as the night for it blended with the shadows quite impressively. Its effulgent yellow eyes were peering at the bigger dragon with vexation as if it was the dark dragon's object of burden, "What do you expect me to say then?"

Observing the dragon on his opposite side with calculating eyes, Stoick grumbled, "Just get out of trouble son."

Sighing, Hiccup shut his eyes before muttering solemnly, "I'll try dad."

Just like every other night in the Haddock household, Hiccup stayed up late to watch his father fall into a deep sleep. He gazed at this father's form for a moment, inwardly commenting on how loud Stoick snored every now and then. This was his daily routine, to sleep at a rather later hour pondering about certain ideas and ploys before going to bed.

Ever since Hiccup was a youngling, his father, Stoick the Vast, had drilled him the basic concepts of their ancestral history. Back from the present time, their familial bond had a rather anticlimactic happenings bestowed upon them. Hiccup did not know the reason behind such events for his father left him with minimum details. All he knew was that they were a breed of mighty dragons who have received a blessing from the goddess to alter their appearance to human at the crack of dawn.

That was the tale that had been used for several years to sate the youngling's imaginative mind. The curiosity that had been developing generations over generations was hard to explain, or rather, hard to believe. Thus, the tale was the only way to serve as an explanation on how they could magically transform into a human at the first sign of daylight. The tale proved to be enough for the many.

However, unlike most people, Hiccup was never the one to be satisfied at some shallow tale for a clarification regarding their _magical_ situation.

There were many unanswered questions floating within the depths of his young mind, waiting to be solved. But no matter how much Hiccup wanted to grasp the answers, his father would just not allow him. He had asked his father several times concerning their dragon side but Stoick remained head strong. He would not say a thing apart from it was a blessing and that they should feel honoured.

'_Some blessing…' _Hiccup thought bitterly.

Stoick had even gone to some extreme measures when Hiccup persisted to tell him more. That day marked the start of a law where the people of Berk were not permitted to mention details about the story. The action brought Hiccup into misery as he was avoided by the lot, afraid of aggravating the chief any further.

Months passed before anger came as he felt the isolation of his home island multiply.

'_Stupid law…'_ Hiccup deemed the act as foolish when he arrived home one day with nothing but a book in hand. It was a thin book, no not a book, more like a journal. Intricate designs adorned the cover and no author was stated however, at the center was the title of the journal written in refined calligraphy.

He arrived home alone at the Haddock compound, his father was somewhere attending his chiefly duties but Hiccup could not care less. As long as his father was away, he had all the peace in the world no matter how lonely he got.

This had continued for weeks. Hiccup would proceed to the library to borrow books and leave to resume his studies. It lasted for almost a year until one moonless night; Stoick was alerted of what his son was doing.

"_I told you that it's dangerous for you to know!" _

He was furious. Stoick have told Hiccup countless of times to stop his research but the boy kept on defying his words. It would get Hiccup nowhere, _just like Valhallarama. _

And so to avoid it, Stoick was left with no choice but to destroy his son's solace. He left nothing in pieces. It was completely annihilated. Burned until every single piece of literature was in ashes, even the structure was not spared. All were in ruins and the library was no more.

Hiccup was devastated whereas Stoick was delighted. The people of Berk couldn't care more concerning their chief's wreckage for it had nothing to do with them. The library was just another portion of land thought to be useless since it was filled with nothing but legends.

Those valuable knowledge and wisdom it possessed were forever gone, unreachable by Hiccup's hands.

'_Stupid curse…'_

This was not a blessing Hiccup concluded. Blessings rained down happiness to the ones given not the other way around. From what Hiccup had observed Berk was never the high-spirit island of flourish from the books. Contradicting to the popular belief, Berk was the abode of dread and looming shadows, a dark and depressing world.

It was a dreary place to live in.

Lost were the drakes in Berk. They had been living with no passion. Hope was gone and all were giving up because of this suffering.

'_Suffering from what…?'_

With no inspiration and things to do around, he felt hollow like a pouch devoid of any coins. None could please him as his father had already destroyed the library. None would try to converse with him, afraid to ire his father.

As he stared at his father's massive dragon form, Hiccup could not help but to devise a plan. A set of detailed actions that would leave him clear from those drakes' prying eyes, free from Stoick's bounds and safe from Berk's dismal land. A warm feeling arose within his chest as he pondered about the bleak confinement he would soon be released.

Hiccup may know a little about their situation but he knew one, true fact. It would be dangerous for them to wander around. From the rumours Hiccup heard, all those who stray away from the Hooligan Village would either go back insane or left missing with no indication as to where they were headed. True or not, it was still unsafe to be out there.

To the naked eye, outside their village was just the woodland. But in reality, it was a forest equipped with countless things unknown to man. There could be rapacious beasts living, venomous insects or cannibals ready to pound Hiccup at the instant.

Amid such consequences, one thing remained the same: Hiccup's desire for knowledge. He would bravely cross the woods in search for the answers he wanted, that was how desperate Hiccup was to understand his homeland's burden. As the old saying goes, _'Experience is the best teacher.'_

His plan was fairly simple. It consisted of him gathering his things at the first sign of dawn, making sure his father was already out with his chiefly duties before heading away to the Cove. There weren't many people there for most were afraid of the dangers ahead, but Hiccup was not having any of that. Maybe this was all what Hiccup needed all along. Dangerous as it may be, an adventure would be his only key of unlocking their curse's secrets.

Knowing that his father has heightened hearing, Hiccup silently rose as to avoid disturbing his father's sleep. It would be an exciting tomorrow ahead of him and he would surely need all the energy he could get.

Upon reaching his quarters, he nudged open his door in a sluggish manner. Inside, one could see that the room was filled with sketches and drawings enclosed on all sides of the wall. Yellow eyes scanned the room in all various directions, happily reminiscing about the inspiration he got when Hiccup was first introduced to the art of drawing. His eyes fell on the ground where a certain piece of paper was left astray.

Hiccup couldn't help but to smile when he saw what it was. It was a picture of a boy about his age carrying a little girl, who looked a lot like the boy, was walking under the moonlight, both unbothered by the cold blizzard and petrifying shadows. They seemed happy amidst the unpleasant surroundings. It was a nice thing having to think about the tranquillity he would soon grasp where there it won't be battled with dread. No Stoick to tell him no. No villagers to look down on him. He would be free.

-o-o-o-o-

Burgess, 1700

Burgess was a place of activity. Small as it may be, its streets were always brimming with people of different ages. Children all over the place were happily playing around, entertaining themselves with child-like innocence. Adults occupy their time by doing work, grazing cattle or bartering.

It was when snow started to fall softly that the populace stopped to gaze at the heavens. Thin tendrils of cloud formed high in the sky overshadowing the blue atmosphere. Soft piece of frozen water designed in intricate pattern descended freely causing the little ones to stare in awe. Some raised their arms to catch one but as soon as their hand touched with the snowflake, it dissolved, liquefied due to their heat.

Snowflakes signified the start of the winter season. Due to this, most could not help but to rush. It was getting cold and Burgess would soon face the bitter chill. Most adults begun to usher their young inside their houses for warmth but the others remained outside.

Although it was already the beginning of winter, everyone was still occupied. The road was bustling with activity as merchants exchanged food and apparels to the people in need of supplies for the winter season.

At the back of a stall, a trader with short ash blonde hair wearing thick clothing mounted his dapple grey mustang with a carriage filled with sacks of firewood. Nudging his horse with the use of his heel to move both paced the streets passing merchants and buyers on their way. He was supposed to look for an inn to stay for the winter, but sadly, all were full. He had no choice but to leave Burgess at the coming of winter.

"Hey wait! Hold up!" A voice called, halting his departure.

Glancing at his back, the trader saw a boy in his late adolescence running while clutching a shepherd's crook. The boy had brown hair with matching eyes, a poncho billowing backwards as he tried to catch up with him.

When the boy reached the trader, he was breathless as if the boy had partaken in one of those marathons, "How much is for a sack?"

The trader replied in a gruff manner with his Australian accent rolling, "Two pounds."

"What?! Two pounds is too much, make it one."

With a sigh, the trader negotiated, "One pound and ten shillings, take it or leave it."

The boy heaved a long, loud breath before responding, "Come on, you have sacks and sacks of wood enough for the whole winter."

The trader huffed, aware of how many firewood he have. "That's business, mate."

The boy closed his eyes, with his eyebrows furrowing, as if he was in deep concentration. His family has firewood, fine, however it was not adequate to last for the whole winter season. _'Not even sufficient to last up 'till mid-winter.' _Jack inferred, and he sure as hell would not let his family suffer from the cold no matter how much he enjoyed it.

"Make it two…" Blinking open his eyes, he pleaded unto the trader's light green orbs, "…please?"

A minute without responding, the trader concluded, "Fine, how many do you need?"

"Yes!" The boy laughed, eyes gleaming with mirth as he watched the trader got down from his horse, "I'll need two sacks!"

Halting on his tracks, he eyed the boy in front of him. He looked thin, frail even, "Uh huh, and can you carry a sack twice your weight?"

Looking quite offended, the boy replied, "'Course I can! You haven't seen," He lifted an arm and flexed to show his lean biceps, "all the wonders these muscles can do."

The trader pursued his chapped lips contemplating about something. "What's your name boy?"

"Jackson. Jackson Overland." The boy said, playing with his staff.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund.

That was the name Jack had been given when he asked for the trader's name in return. Quite amusing really, given his surname started with the word 'bunny' for bunnies were anything but this serious, lofty man walking beside him. And bunnies were certainly not a six-foot tall man towering over Jack's flimsy stature, so Jack bluntly nicknamed him E. Aster Kangaroo, or simply 'The Easter Kangaroo'.

After scoffing at the given nickname, Aster had proposed a deal. He had informed Jack how he was in need of a place to stay for the winter, noting the desperation in the boy's voice as he pleaded for Aster's firewood.

Both have come into an agreement moments later when the snow begun filling up the streets. Most people had already been away in their homes and few could be seen outside.

The winds were starting to get colder by the minute as the two men proceed to walk towards Jack's dwelling, with Aster's horse and carriage beside.

"So wait, lemme get this straight. _You _can make a boomerang." Jack said as Aster noted that it was a statement rather than a question.

"You seem surprise…" Aster said, his voice trailing at the end. Looking at the brunette beside him, Jack was clearly amazed like a he had just done some magic gimmick.

"Of course! I mean, that's so cool!" Jack said, giddy at the sudden thought of how 'cool' it was to use a boomerang, "Could you teach me how to use a boomerang?"

"No. You'd probably use it for _different _reasons." When Aster learned how mischievous could Jack be, after he had been given that bloody nickname, he accepted the fact that he would be Jack's soon-to-be target of pranks. How wonderful. Well, at least he got a place to stay.

Jack chuckled in reply, his laugher reverberating through the lot of shacks. By now, they were near the forest and lake making the ground a little bit rough unlike in the town square. Pieces of rocks were positioned their way making the carriage jerk slightly.

"I'll teach you how to ice skate, how about that?"

Without even hesitating, Aster blandly replied, "No."

"Oh, come on!" Jack whined, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I'd rather make a quid." Aster could not help but to roll his eyes in exasperation. This brunette dipstick was getting on his nerves. It was as if ice skating could help him earn a living.

Lost in his own thoughts, Aster was blindly walking forward that he didn't noticed that his companion wasn't beside him anymore. It was later when he came into attention that Jack left him. That was until a something cold hit the back of his head.

Snowball…

Jack snickered. It was soon replaced by an annoying cackle that resounded throughout the entire area. He seemed amused by his act that tears streaked his pale face.

A low guttural sound escaped Aster's lips before screaming as he faced Jack, "You bloody dill!"

"…what's a dill…?"

Upon hearing an innocent voice questioned him. Aster immediately took a big gasp of air before slapping his mouth like a child caught by his mother cursing. He stared at Jack, who was smiling at someone from behind him, mirth still present in his brown eyes.

"What are you doing outside Emma?" Jack asked, walking towards his little sister.

"Waiting for you." She said, "Who's he?"

Aster, too flustered, was yet to face the child whilst Jack was enjoying every second of his new friend's embarrassment.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet E. Aster Bunnymund!" Jack exclaimed pointing at the still six-foot man with the use of his staff and whispered, "A.K.A The Easter Kangaroo."

With her face lighting up in astonishment, Emma whispered back, "Ohh…"

Hearing Jack's signature nickname for him, Aster could not help but to growl in displeasure inwardly. "G'day little girl…" He muttered, facing Jack and his sister who looked pretty much like that impish twerp. He just hoped that she was anything but that guy.

"I like his accent…" Emma giggled at she gazed up to her brother's friend, for Aster was so tall that it made Emma looked like a doll.

Aster inwardly sighed. Praise the heavens for granting the Australian's wish, Emma was nothing but a cute cherub sent from the above!

"…It's funny."

Or probably not.

Jack laughed accompanied with his horse's neigh, irritating Aster's nerves to no end, _'Good grief! Day one hasn't even started yet and I'm already suffering!'_

"Come mister Bunnymund, our house is just a block away!" Emma said, giggling when she mentioned Aster's surname.

* * *

The Overland residence wasn't fancy like what Aster deduced. After series of shacks they have passed, he begun to expect nothing more of a house from this lot. However, unlike in the town where apartments after apartments occupied the space, this area was spacious providing extra land for animals and crops.

Jack's humble abode was, to put it simply, worn. It wasn't a shack nor was a shanty. To Aster, it seemed more like a simple house made out of logs put together, a cabin. But one could easily tell that it looked ancient for the fact that Aster could see cob webs hanging on every corner of the house, spoiled logs that were in need of a replacement and dusts covering every window Aster could lay his eyes on. And that was just the exterior.

Jack led Aster's horse at the back of his house where a small hut was adjoined. It was big enough to provide shelter for his horse.

"Well, that settles it. I bet she's tired." Jack cooed at the horse, after releasing it from all its straps and load, "Are you girl?"

Clearing his throat, Aster groaned, "It's a girl, her name's Flora."

"…okay." Petting Flora's mane once more, Jack decided, "Let's just go inside."

Nodding in reply, Aster followed Jack inside his house. It was cozy. There was a small bricked fireplace at the corner where Emma and a brown-coloured Collie were playing. He saw a woman, preferably Jack's mother, with the same hair colour as this bloke he was with.

The smell of chicken soup reached Aster's nose, its aroma filling his empty stomach making him drool in the inside. Thankful of the deal he had with Jack, Aster greeted Jack's mother.

"Whadya' say? Home sweet home?"

'_Indeed.'_

* * *

**So...hi. **

**Basically this is an AU where Stoick is not what he seems. Lol, haha! An AU inspired by the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons where all Vikings are drakes (I was given the information that drakes were liek half-human, half-dragon *shrugs*) and the Guardians are humans. **

**I hope I got Hiccup, Jack and Aster's personality. Please tell me if they're OOC and I'll try my best to correct it, I think... yeah... By the way, Jack's sister's name was not said in the movie but in some fanfics I've read, most of them are called her 'Emma' so I'm sticking with that one. Hehe~ **

**Okay so I don't really know a thing when it comes to Burgess and their currency, and firewood. Forgive me. **

**Review please and let me know what you think. Thank you ^^**


End file.
